


Regina Rex

by KiraMyst



Series: Serenading the Flames of the Wild [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arthur Dayne Lives, BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, BAMF Jon Snow, BAMF Lyanna Stark, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys Targaryen Lives, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Gen, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lyanna Stark Lives, Lyanna Stark is the Knight of the Laughing Tree, M/M, Married Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Political Jon Snow, Protective Arthur, Queen Lyanna Stark, for a short time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: Visenya and Daeron think most, if not all people are a backwards lot. That they think a women's only worth is what's between her legs means they clearly don't see things properly. Daeron, who's surrounded by strong women, not least of which is his niece Visenya, is continuously baffled by it. Visenya has long been over it and wants to make everyone see that she (and her fellow women) have just as much to give as any man, even her Uncle.
Relationships: Arthur Dayne & Lyanna Stark, Arthur Dayne/Lyanna Stark, Daeron Targaryen & Arthur Dayne, Daeron Targaryen & Irri, Daeron Targaryen & Jorah Mormont, Daeron Targaryen & Khal Drogo, Daeron Targaryen & Lyanna Dayne, Daeron Targaryen & Rakharo, Daeron Targaryen & Visenya Targaryen, Daeron Targaryen & Viserys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Visenya Targaryen & Arthur Dayne, Visenya Targaryen & Jorah Mormont, Visenya Targaryen & Khal Drogo, Visenya Targaryen & Lyanna Dayne, Visenya Targaryen & Viserys Targaryen, Visenya Targaryen/Daeron Targaryen
Series: Serenading the Flames of the Wild [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784413
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Regina Rex

**Author's Note:**

> #Disclaimer-I own nothing, as Game of Thrones belongs to D&D and A Song of Ice and Fire to Geoge R.R. Martin :(  
> #Claimer-I do own any OCs' of my StFotW!Verse, as well as original beings, buildings, places, Etc.
> 
> #I do own my take on a Female!Jon and Male!Daenerys and the canon characters, beings, buildings & places :)
> 
> Regina Rex (Latin).  
> [Queen King].
> 
> Enjoy :)

Prologue

"Lyanna, I've found them."

"You found them? Where?"

"With the Dothraki. Apparently whoever they were staying with got tired of Viserys' behavior and sold them off, to appease the Horde."

"Viserys...?

"A lost cause. He's just like his father. Only no one listens to him and his rages are more like a child's temper tantrum."

"... what about the younger brother. Daeron was it?"

"Daeron... well, my spy says he's the opposite of of Viserys."

"... For a warrior he's quiet, reserved. Rather like Rhaegar in that regard, for all that he's gained Khal Drogo's respect to become his best Bloodrider."

...

"Do you think this is the best choice, Arthur?"

"They are Sen's last family. Beside yours. She's deserves to know them."

"But what they're proposing!?"

"Lya, no one would be willing to follow Viserys, even though he's the older son."

"One Mad King, was enough."

"But Arthur, our daughter?"

"Visenya's got a good head on her shoulders and from what I've heard, Daeron's got a good heart."

"With help from us, I think between the two of them..."

"...they might just have what it takes, to be what this world needs."

**Author's Note:**

> …
> 
> -Cringes-
> 
> I know! 
> 
> Another GoT story?
> 
> I couldn't help it. The Muses hit me with this idea as I re-watching S3 and refused to let up :( 
> 
> #This story has no connection to ASoaPP, if you think it is look at the 'Series' tag.
> 
> #Yes both, Lyanna and Arthur are alive in this story but if they'll stay that way remains to be seen ;)
> 
> #Hopefully I'll have Ch1 of 'East to West' finished this week or the next so stay tuned. 
> 
> What do you think ?  
> Comment Respectfully, Please :)


End file.
